1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to valves and more specifically to pivoted valves and valves adapted for use in automatic dishwashers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prime operational requirement of the drain valves used by the automatic dishwasher industry is that they be contaminant tolerant in that their use requires that they be able to pass elongated foreign objects entrained in the fluid from the dishwasher such as toothpicks, fish and animal bones, etc.
Prior art valves used to perform the named function have been deficient in meeting this operating requirement. Many had required flow through the valve to pass through one or more 90.degree. bends. None have provided straight through flow path and many have been unduly complex and expensive. A recent example of such an unsuccessful response to the dishwasher operating requirement may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,398 to Kozel et al issued May 21, 1974.